Night Watcher Rising
by PreMaturePoet
Summary: Leo has been gone for too long. What is Raph expected to do? let criminals run free?


**Night Watcher Rising**

**Okay this is for Raphael everybody! After all, what transpired through his head to make him go from Ninja Turtle, to Night Watcher?**

That Leo! He's been gone for way too long…

What? Does he expect me to sit back and let criminals run free while he's taking a little vacation in Central America? I just couldn't do that. I still can't. It took me a while to start it all up. But when you're as determined as me, it'll come to you. If it doesn't, well…you're on your own on that one. I knew that if I wanted to do this alone I would need to disguise myself. But then again, would anyone believe that a giant turtle hit 'em?

It didn't turn out as well as I hoped. Okay, so my stealth was a little off. Master Splinter didn't have to punish me. Besides, that wasn't going to stop me. Although it did stall me.

I considered convincing my brothers to fight with me without Leo. I had no luck with Don. It was clear that he thought our vigilantly days were over. He even went as far as to get a job. The job is really beneath him if you ask me but he responded by saying that he was at least keeping busy. What did he think I was doing? I was clearly trying to do something! I almost had Mikey join me. I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. This is figuratively speaking, of course. Literal would just be disgusting. But Don stepped in and ruined that lovely dream. He convinced him to start up some type of business if he was so bent out on trying to help people. Mikey only agreed because I had already done most of the talking. Don just swooped in and went for the kill. That was really low.

I bet, if I was Leo, Don wouldn't have been against me. I bet he would even walk on all fours and roll over if _Leo_ told him to. Alright, being a solo ninja didn't work out, and my brothers will only listen to their 'fearless leader' Mr. The-Great-Leonardo –who-isn't–even -here! There had to be a way for me to work this out. I expressed my feelings to the only guy I though would understand what I was going through and what I was trying to do; Casey.

He's a good listener.

When _wants_ to be.

He's pretty good at expressing himself.

When he _really_ wantsto be or when he wants something.

But I should have known that he isn't the type of person to go to when you need advice.

**Ever.**

He did, however, give me something. Actually, he gave me two things. The first was this black leather jacket that had a huge hole in the back. Just big enough to fit my shell in. The jerk cut a hole through a brand new jacket! Then he gave me a helmet that matched. It even had some lights attached to it. He claimed that old one that I wore when I rode my bike was all banged up and decided to get me a new one. I knew the truth. April had been wanting _him_ to get a new helmet for when he went riding and the one he bought didn't fit him as well as it fit me. Did he really think adding some 99 cent store lights on each side would make it unrecognizable? Apparently so. But I suppose it's the thought that counts, right?

That's pretty much when it hit me. Well, it wasn't a "right then and there" kind of thing. It was pretty chilly outside so I put the stupid jacket on. Of course it wouldn't keep me very warm because _someone_ carved a giant hole in the back. Casey took my old helmet away from me, so I put the one he gave me on. On my way home, a van came from know where and drove right past me. Those idiots! We could've crashed! The police were right on their tail. But I wasn't going to let them deal with this. I had a lot of pent up rage, and I was going to use it.

I was able to catch up with them in no time and was able to follow them long after the police had been left behind. But the time they realized I was following them it was too late. They drove into a dead end. Immediately, all five of them stumbled out of the van in an attempt to escape. Hello misplaced anger. I was about to pull out my sais, which were conveniently hidden by my jacket when I remember what got me in trouble last time I did the solo thing. They identified my weapon on the news. It made Sensei crazy when he heard it. At first I thought maybe I could just beat them to the ground. Then one of them pulled out a gun. When he did that, the others followed suit. Okay, I could really use a weapon. That's when I saw it. A pile of chains just sitting there, it was perfect! In one smooth movement I jumped from my bike to the chains, grabbed the end of one and swung it at the now firing five in front of me. My aim was off but I was able to get a couple of them to jump back. Practice makes perfect. I was in life's dojo and these guys were the practice dummies. I grabbed a second set from the pile and swung it at then as I pulled the first set back. I was better this time, I knocked the guns out of the hands of he other three. Sweet. Ideas poured into my thoughts as I pulled the second set back. I remember wondering how they would look if they were hanging upside down…

My whole body was sore the next morning. I didn't want to get up but if I didn't Smart Alex Donnie would get suspicious. After tying those suckers upside down like a piñata, I gathered up all the chain piles I could find at that dead end. Right before I left I told the punks not to do anything stupid because 'I'd be watching them'. I swear one of them wet their pants, which isn't really isn't that nice when your upside down. Mikey was sitting on the couch right next to Don. I joined my brothers. Don changed the channel at that moment to the news.

"In other news, we seem to have a new vigilantly in New York City. It was said from the earlier arrested criminals that he fought with that he used chains as a weapon. Also said by one of criminals was that he'd be 'watching them'."

I blinked. I didn't think I'd be on the news so fast. The reporter chuckled before adding this: "I guess we have a new 'Watcher' on the _night_ shift tonight!"

I bet he thought that was really clever. That's when it hit me. I could do something worth wild here and no one would ever know it was me!

I happened to had already owned a pair of leather pants, boots too. Gloves weren't as easy. I had to make those. But after an hour or two of poking myself with a stupid needle they were made and fit pretty well. I even added more pockets to the jacket to stuff all the chains into. As for the hole in the back of it, Donnie always had some scrap metal around some where. It was a good way to cover my shell and even store some extra chains.

Who needs Leo? Who needs a team? I can do this on my own. I am reborn. I can fight. I am the Night Watcher.

I love being a vigilantly.

**Writer's thoughts: Special Thank once again to Pleading Eyes to was my beta for most of this fic. LOVE YOU! Review please. Flames accepted.**


End file.
